icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennette McCurdy
Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy (born June 26, 1992) is an American actress and singer. She currently stars as Sam Puckett in the popular Nickelodeon show iCarly. She has also guest starred in a number of other television series, including Malcolm in the Middle, Zoey 101, Will & Grace, Strong Medicine, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and CSI. Early life She was born in Garden Grove, California to parents Debbie and Mark McCurdy, and has three older brothers (Marcus, Dustin, and Scott). She gained interest in acting after watching Harrison Ford in the original Star Wars Trilogy (as Han Solo) and gained inspiration from those movies after her mother recovered from breast cancer. She started her acting career at the age of eight. (2000) Career McCurdy's first appearance was in 2000 on MADtv at eight years old. Since then she has starred or guest starred in several television series, including CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Malcolm in the Middle, Lincoln Heights, Will & Grace, Zoey 101 and True Jackson VP. ''In 2003, she had the chance to act with her inspiration, Harrison Ford, in the movie Hollywood Homicide''. In 2005 she was nominated for a Young Artist Award for'' Best Performance in a Television Series - Guest Starring Young Actress'' for her performance in Strong Medicine. Since 2007 she has had a starring role in the Nickelodeon TV series iCarly as Carly's best friend Sam Puckett. In 2008, she was nominated for a Young Artist Award for her work on iCarly, and for her performance as Dory Sorenson in the TV movie The Last Day of Summer. She has now turned her various, natural talents to country music, co-writing songs, releasing a new album (The Story of My Life), and a hit single "Not That Far Away" on the Capitol Records (Nashville) label. Jennette McCurdy Chases Her Nashville Dream , CMT blog (Aug. 16, 2010) Music In June 2008, she announced on her official website that she was working on her debut album, due for release around June 30, 2009. The first single, "So Close" was released on iTunes on March 10. It reached the number 16 position on the iTunes country chart, and number 53 on the iTunes pop chart.2 The second single, "Homeless Heart," a cover of a song originally by Amanda Stott, was released on Tuesday, May 19.3 Within the first week of release, it reached #43 on the iTunes Country charts.4 The song is for McCurdy's recently deceased friend Cody Waters, and 20% of proceeds will be donated to the Cody Waters Foundation.5. She recently was signed on to a contract deal with Capitol Records Nashville, a major bre ak for her music career.6 On April 16, 2010, samples of select songs from McCurdy's upcoming debut country album were released to the public. Those songs were "Not That Far Away," "Never Let Me Down," "Break Your Heart," "Better," "Stronger," and "Put Your Arms Around Someone." The songs were released early in order for fans to vote for which one they believed should be McCurdy's first single. "Not That Far Away" won, and was released to country radio on May 24, 2010 and iTunes on June 1. .She released an EP on August 16/17, 2010, which added other songs including "Stronger," "Put Your Arms Around Someone," "Break Your Heart," and "Me with You." It has also been stated that another of her songs, "Stronger" will be released later in NOW That's What I Call Music! Vol. 35 on August 31, 2010.PR Newswire, World's Best-Selling Music Compilation Series Announces August 31 Release Date For 'NOW That's What I Call Music! Vol. 35', PR Newswire, August 2, 2010 Monday 11:00 AM EST The music video for her single, "Not That Far Away" premiered on Nickelodeon "Not That Far Away" a special "Just Jennette" night featuring two iCarly episodes sandwiched around two previous (Jan. 9, and May 16, in 2009) "True Jackson VP" episodes of her as "Pinky Turzo", and also on CMT McCurdy video debuts Saturday on August 14th, 2010. A two-part 'Behind the Scenes' look at her "Not That Far Away" video look at its production and director (Roman White) is here: Behind the Scenes - Part 1, 4:06, and here: Behind the Scenes - Part 2,4:28. On August 16/17th Jennette's EP for "Not That Far Away" was released on iTunes and reached #4 on the iTunes country charts. It got to #21 overall, and Jennette thanked all of her fans via Twitter and a SayNow message from her . Filmography thumb|300px|right|Aug. 14, 2010 premiere of "Not That Far Away" Guest Appearances *2008 Annual Strawberry Festival - Garden Grove, California (her hometown) *2008 Annual 4th of July Parade - Huntington Beach, California *American Idol *Laurel Park Place Mall (Livonia, MI school district, Aug. 17, 2010) ‘iCarly' star welcomes kids back to school Hometownlife.com (Aug. 19, 2010) Discography So Close (10/03/2009), Co-written with Ty Stevens and Joy Williams Homeless Heart (19/052009) Cover of Amanda Stott's version Not That Far Away (6/1/2010), Co-written with Rachel Proctor and Blair Daly McCurdy celebrates birthday, June 23, 2010 Albums The Story of My Life (2010, 11 tracks), 9 co-written by Jennette thumb|left|300px|"Not That Far Away" music video 8/14/10 "Not That Far Away" (#3, wk. ending 9/4/10, 'Top Heatseekers', Billboard) Billboard.com Singles "So Close" "Homeless Heart" "Not That Far Away" Trivia *Jennette has two middle names, "Michelle" and "Faye," but typically only uses "Faye." *She has not kissed anyone outside an iCarly episode (Jennette's Kiss & Tell as of 2009) *She is extremely allergic to bees and shellfish. *Jennette only feels comfortable singing when she is by herself, or to twenty other people. She feels she is unable to sing with only two or three people in the room with her. (Jennette Won't Sing On Rock Band) *Jennette prefers Harry Potter to Twilight. Her favorite characters are Ron Weasley and the Weasley twins. *Her favorite Harry Potter book was "Half-Blood Prince," but it was her least favorite of movies. *Her worst fear is the ocean and sharks. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is Cookies 'N Cream. *Dan Schneider said she is the complete opposite of Sam and much like Melanie, being "sweet, girly, and even shy at times." *She treats Nathan Kress like a brother (2010 KCAs interview). *She is of Irish and Puerto Rican descent. *She loves Ugly Dolls and she received one giant Ugly Doll of her 18th B-Day *Though there have been rumors of her dating Nathan Kress, they have both confirmed numerous times that they aren't. *She is the oldest of the main three iCarly actors. *Jennette was in the hospital for a high fever during the shooting week for the season 3 episode of iCarly, iWon't Cancel The Show. *Jennette's mom has again recently had her breast cancer return, so far it is not known how serious it is. Click here to view Jennette's Gallery References External links *Official website *YouTube *Official Twitter *Facebook *Billboard bio *Myspace * *Jennette's CMT bio thumb|300px|left|Jennette McCurdy Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:1992 births Category:Actors Category:Images